Lamaran?
by Wi3nter
Summary: AU/ "Naru suka Sakura-nee. Kalau Naru sudah besar, Sakura-nee mau kan menikah dengan Naru?"/ Short Fic/ RnR?


Fic yang terlahir dari ke-stres-an author! Fic aneh yang amat sangat pendek (seperti biasa). Semoga bisa (sedikit) menghibur!

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s), pendek, dll *males nyebutin -plakk***

**Pairing: ChibiNaruxSaku**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Lamaran?**

Namikaze Naruto, bocah berusia enam tahun itu berjalan perlahan dengan orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sang bocah berambut kuning yang serupa dengan ayahnya terlihat ceria. Wajah _tan_-nya tak henti tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto kecil pada sang ibu. Kushina menatap Naruto yang sedang dituntunnya. "Kita akan mengunjungi tetangga baru kita, sayang," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa tetangga baru kita?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nanti juga Naru tahu," Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menanggapi jawaban sang ibu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarga Namikaze sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Sebenarnya, rumah ini terletak tepat di samping rumah mereka. Keluarga Haruno, pemilik baru rumah ini baru seminggu pindah ke Konoha. Beberapa hari yang lalu keluarga Haruno mengajak keluarga Namikaze untuk makan siang bersama di rumah baru mereka sekaligus untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga. Tentu saja keluarga Namikaze tidak menolak niat baik itu, apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, Minato menekan bel yang terletak tepat di samping pintu. Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel, pintu itupun terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun yang membukakan pintu. Naruto kecil menatap sang gadis dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama sang bocah setelah bertemu sang gadis. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Naruto dari gadis itu. Rambutnya. Terlihat seperti…

"Sakura!" seru Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Naru, jangan tidak sopan begitu," ucap Kushina setelah mendengar perkataan putera semata wayangnya. Kushina menunduk, menatap Naruto. "Kaa-san kan pernah bilang jangan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan namanya. Panggil kakak," lanjut Kushina mencoba menasehati puteranya itu. Lalu Kushina mengalihkan wajahnya pada sang gadis.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Naruto sudah bersikap tidak sopan."

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, bi. Namanya juga anak kecil."

Sakura lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto. "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah ditatap Sakura dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Na-Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto terbata-bata karena gugup. Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah melihat senyuman Sakura. Minato dan Kushina ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasa itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

**ooO*Ooo**

Setelah obrolan singkat di depan pintu, Sakura mempersilahkan keluarga Namikaze masuk ke dalam rumah. Acara makan siang itu berjalan dengan lancar. Dua keluarga yang baru bertetangga itu banyak bertukar cerita mengenai banyak hal yang diselingi dengan canda tawa. Sementara orang tua mereka mengobrol, Sakura mengajak Naruto bermain di halaman belakang rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, Narutolah yang terlihat asik bermain. Sementara Sakura duduk di bangku taman sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sesekali pandangannya melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedang berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu atau belalang sambil ikut melompat-lompat. "Dasar bocah!" gumam Sakura melihat tingkah Naruto, lalu kembali asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Ini…" Sakura dibuat terkejut oleh sepasang tangan berkulit _tan_ yang memegang setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih di hadapannya. Sakura menatap pemilik tangan yang menyodorinya setangkai mawar itu. Nampaklah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Untuk Sakura-nee," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum polos. Sakura menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati. Dia lalu mengelus rambut kuning Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum lagi yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Setelah menerima bunga itu, Sakura merasa kalau Naruto terus memandangnya. Diapun agak risih terus ditatap Naruto seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sakura-nee cantik."

**Blush!**

Mendadak wajah Sakura terasa memanas mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia yakin, kalau saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah seperti tomat yang sudah matang. Aneh. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa saat bocah Namikaze itu yang mengatakan dengan wajah polosnya, Sakura merasa seperti melayang. Sakura menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya. Diapun kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau juga tampan, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita cocok ya, Sakura-nee?"

Sakura heran mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Naru suka Sakura-nee. Kalau Naru sudah besar, Sakura-nee mau kan menikah dengan Naru?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya. Sementara Sakura… dia membeku mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari sang bocah yang baru beberapa jam dia kenal.

"Uhuk-uhuk…" Sakura terbatuk-batuk hingga hampir tersedak, sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan terlontar dari seorang anak yang usianya terpaut sembilan tahun darinya. Benar-benar bocah yang penuh kejutan.

Sedangkan sang bocah, yang menjadi pelaku utama hanya tersenyum lebar, tak menyadari kalau ucapannya itu akan berdampak cukup besar pada kehidupan Sakura di masa depan.

**ooO*Ooo**

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**  
**W**


End file.
